


Beautiful

by donnatroy



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, just some pure love yall, nothing like a good dose of reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnatroy/pseuds/donnatroy
Summary: Sometime you need reassurance and Ray is always there to make sure you get it





	

It’s not an easy thing to stand so bare in front of someone for the first time. There’s an intimacy of displaying all the flaws and imperfections that cover your body to him. You’re not sure what he would possibly think but your gut curls into taunt knots as you begin to untie the knot on your robe’s belt.

He’s lied out on the bed, squirming and trying to find a position that feels natural and comfortable but that stops when he sees you fiddling with the knot.

“You don’t have to.” He says, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and standing up to face you.

“But I want to, Ray. I need to…” you let out a breath of frustration as you fail to untangle the knot. 

Your heart does flips when he stands up and comes to stand in front of you in all his glory, something he never understood. You don’t think he could ever know how much you love him, the way that he made you finally feel at home with yourself. 

“You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” he whispers, hands coming down over yours, pushing them away from the know. “Nothing could possibly change that. No amount of years and no number on a scale could change how I feel about you.”

You feel the fabric of the robe fall from your shoulders and land in a pile around your feet. Your eyes flutter shut when his large hands roam over your naked body, stroking over stretch marks and and imperfections.

“Absolutely beautiful.”


End file.
